


love potions 3 - Happy Birthday Severus.

by Coriaria



Series: Love Potions [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriaria/pseuds/Coriaria
Summary: Each in their own way, Teddy and Remus help Severus celebrate his birthday.





	love potions 3 - Happy Birthday Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> A questionable attempt to combine tooth-rotting cuteness and purple-prosed porn in one story. This is a direct sequel to Love Potions 2.

  


1.  
At the sound of a sharp knock at the door, an over-excited Teddy leaped from the sofa, ran to the hall and flung open the front door.  
  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEVERUS,” he screamed, before launching himself at the startled man and wrapping him in a tight hug.

Severus stood completely still on the doorstep. His face had drained of all colour.

“Teddy, love,” Remus said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “remember that Severus likes things quiet.”

Teddy let go of Severus and looked up. His hair turned black, his eyes turned dark brown and he grew a large nose.

“Sorry, Severus,” he whispered.

Severus placed an awkward hand on Teddy’s head and patted it.

“That’s alright, Teddy, I forgive you.”

Teddy began to tug at Severus’s hand.

“We have presents, come and see,” he said.

“Teddy, how about you go and check on the presents. I will just have a quick word with Severus first, okay?”

Teddy nodded and ran back into the sitting room.

“I’m sorry about that, Severus. He’s just very excited about helping to celebrate your birthday.”

“I don’t really celebrate birthdays, Lupin.”

“I know, Severus. But, you know… children. They get excited over these sorts of things.”

“No, I don’t know, Lupin.”

For a moment, Severus’s voice had the tight tone he’d had as a teacher. Remus could see his face shutting down into the mask he’d worn for so many years – the mask that he’d slowly begun to drop around Remus and Teddy as he began to trust them.

Remus raised his hand and gently brushed the hair back from Severus’s face, then stroked his fingertips across the clenched jaw.

“I know this is hard, Severus. I know that it will remind you of things that you don’t want to remember. But, please, let us help you replace those with some new memories. Christmas wasn’t so bad, was it? In the end?”

While their Christmas hadn’t been free of drama, the evening had ended with Severus allowing Remus to cuddle up with him on the sofa. Remus hadn’t pushed their physical relationship any further than that, since he could sense that Severus wasn’t ready, but he could feel that the former spy was becoming more relaxed and starting to enjoy the contact.

Severus dropped his head and sighed, moving a little closer to Remus, who slid an arm around his waist.

“What were you intending, Lupin?”

“Well, after you’ve opened your presents, I thought we would have supper. I’ve roasted chicken. Teddy and I have made a birthday cake for dessert. Then maybe you could read Teddy a story before bed – he’d love that, you know. And then, if you were agreeable, I… I thought I might seduce you.”

Severus’s face went from pale to scarlet in a moment and he looked startled again. Remus felt his heart sink. His attempts to flirt more subtly with Severus had been generally unsuccessful, so he was trying a more direct approach. Now it seemed like he’d just upset Severus.

“Severus, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He grasped Severus’s waist more tightly and took his hand, hoping that he would feel Remus’s concern for him.

Severus took a breath and tilted his head up to look Remus in the eye. He gave a slight shake to his head.

“I’m not upset. Just… a bit surprised. There’s been a bit to get used to lately.”

He squeezed Remus’s hand back and gave a small smile.

“I may… I think I may be agreeable.”

2.  
When Teddy had announced his intention to make a birthday present for Severus, Remus had visions of Severus’s potions lab being taking over by decorated pine cones. When Remus and Teddy had taken down their Christmas tree, Severus had taken the black painted pine cone home and placed it on a shelf in his lab. It clearly held pride of place, as Severus had moved several jars to ensure Teddy’s gift was prominently displayed where he could see it when brewing.

To save Severus from the pine cones, Remus had acquired a range of jam jars in different shapes and sizes. Teddy had drawn pictures to use as labels for the jars and then, with his father’s help, glued them on, so that Severus could use them for potion ingredients. Then Teddy had carefully wrapped the jars in tissue paper and placed them in a shoe box, before wrapping the box up and decorating it with leftover Christmas ribbon.

Severus sat stiffly on the edge of the sofa as Teddy carried his present carefully towards him.

“Don’t drop it,” he said. “It might break.”

“I’ll be careful, Teddy,” Severus replied, taking the gift from him reverently.

He opened the paper carefully. Remus had assisted Teddy with the wrapping and the paper was largely intact when Severus had unwrapped it. Remus knew that Severus would keep the wrapping paper and ribbon as well as the present – he had tidied Severus’s house a few days after Christmas and discovered the wrapping paper and ribbons from all his presents, even the crumpled mess of paper and tape that had wrapped Teddy’s decorated pine cone. There was other wrapping paper saved too, from the occasional other present that Remus and Teddy had given him, as well as a few pieces of older paper which probably dated back to his years teaching at Hogwarts. However there was a surprisingly small amount if Severus, as Remus suspected, saved the wrapping paper from every present he received.

“It’s not shoes,” Teddy said, as Severus looked at the box which had once contained a pair of Remus’s shoes.

Severus nodded and lifted the lid. Teddy was almost jumping with excitement.

“It’s for potion ingredients. You can put them in the jars. I made the labels. See?”

Teddy pulled out one of the jars and ripped off the tissue paper, which Severus took and placed with the wrapping paper.

“See, this one’s got a picture of a grindylow.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. Remus could see the resemblance, but he was familiar with his son’s drawing technique. He wasn’t sure that Severus would

“Oh, yes, I see the tentacles there. That’s very nice. And so practical as well. It will be very useful in my lab.”

Teddy’s face was split by a huge smile.

“And this one,” he said, pulling the paper off the next jar. “It’s–“

“Don’t tell me,” Severus interrupted. “This one’s… red caps.”

“Yes, yes,” Teddy squealed, and Remus put a hand on his shoulder as he began to bounce with delight.

“Remember, Teddy, these are made of glass. We don’t want any of them to get broken.”

“Oh, that’s right. Glass. So, next one?”

Severus looked hard. The image was mostly spiky black lines with a blob in the middle. He touched his finger to the lines and appeared to count.

“Acromantula,” he said. “Perfect.”

Teddy beamed. He continued unwrapping jars and, to Remus’s surprise, didn’t get one wrong.

“Ashwinder. I see the lovely eggs there.”

“Ah, that’s a fine doxy. What sharp teeth it has.”

“That’s an excellent centaur, Teddy.”

“What a stunning dragon.”

When he got to the last jar, a faint smile crossed his face.

“I see you saved the best to last.”

“It’s Daddy!” Teddy exclaimed, pointing to the picture of a furry, grey creature with huge teeth, standing beside a large white circle in the black background.

“It is indeed, Teddy.”

3.  
Remus worried that Teddy would be too excited to settle down and sleep. He had talked incessantly through dinner and was jumping with delight at the birthday cake, which he’d decorated with a rather wobbly picture of a caudron. Remus had charmed the cauldron to appear to boil and occasionally release small marshmallow bubbles, which Teddy caught with squeals of delight. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea, but as he watched his son running around the sitting room, leaping on and off the sofa in his attempt to catch the escaping sweets, he questioned his decision. However he couldn’t bring himself to regret it entirely, as Severus was clearly enraptured.

When he told Teddy it was the best birthday cake he’d ever had, Remus wondered if there was much comparison.

Teddy’s energy had quickly faded when Severus began to read to him. Remus and Teddy had been reading Fantastic Mr Fox together – mostly with Remus reading but Teddy read some paragraphs – and Teddy asked Severus to read some of it with him. Severus had tolerated Teddy cuddling up to him and the boy had fallen asleep after a couple of chapters.

After carrying Teddy to bed, Remus returned to the sitting room to find Severus pacing.

“Severus, sit down, please.”

Remus sat on the sofa and offered his hand, which Severus ignored. He continued his pacing.

“Severus, what’s the matter?”

Remus stood and took his hand, bringing the pacing to a halt. Severus looked at the floor.

“What you said before… I don’t… I don’t think… I’m not sure…”

“Severus.”

Remus stroked Severus’s cheek then tilted his chin up so he could see his eyes.

“Severus, I won’t hurt you and I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable doing. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Remus had been serious in his intent to seduce Severus that evening, but he also knew he could wait. He was a patient man. Although he was quite certain that loving Severus would cause him to draw on every bit of that patience.

“It’s not… I…”

Severus was scarlet again.

“It’s just… I’ve… I’ve never…”

Severus’s speech was halting, a few words hissed out through clenched teeth and then a pause. He looked at the ground again.

“And I’m… well… I didn’t… bathe today… my clothes…”

Remus doubted that Severus had actually bathed all week, judging by the state of his hair and clothing. He realised that Severus was actually rather cleaner than he’d been before Remus had taken Teddy up to bed, as if, Remus thought, he’d cast a few cleaning charms over himself while Remus was gone from the room.

Remus took both of Severus hands.

“You are perfect as you are, love, but if it makes you feel better, you’d be welcome to take a shower here. I could even lend you a dressing gown.”

Severus seemed to relax slightly in relief, then nodded.

“I could even join you, if you’d like.”

The scarlet colour had returned to Severus’s face in full force, but when he glanced up at Remus, he gave a faint smile.

“I… I think… yes, I think I would like that.”

4.  
Remus led Severus up the stairs, trying not to dwell on what he’d said just before he had made the comments about not having washed. He’d never…

Remus had wondered about this before. Severus had never mentioned any relationship and if he had been fixated on Harry’s mother, perhaps that made sense. Remus himself had had a long and lonely decade – and then some – after Sirius’s imprisonment in Azkaban.

Then again, he may have had relationships with women but not men. Or perhaps Remus was merely the first werewolf with whom he’d been intimate. Whatever the answer, Remus was reluctant to bring it up again. He’d take the lead and Severus would let him know, one way or another, if he was comfortable with it.

Remus felt a small twist in his gut at the realisation that he would know immediately if Severus enjoyed something or didn’t. The man whose unreadability was legendary, whose impenetrable shields had left everybody uncertain where his loyalties lay, who had decieved the most powerful dark wizard in decades, was now an open book to Remus. Well, not all the time, he admitted, and certainly not when anyone but Teddy was around. But most of the time, when Severus and Remus were together, the former spy had dropped his formidable defences. Remus couldn’t imagine him blushing at an Order reunion, when Molly Weasley was attempting to find him a girlfriend, or in his years as a teacher – whatever lewd comment the teenagers under his care had come up with.

“Severus, here, let me help you with your robe.”

Severus had begun undoing his buttons with the same intense concentration with which he brewed potions. Remus began helping him, moving down his body until enough were undone that he could push the robe off Severus’s shoulders and leave it pooling at his feet. He began on the black shirt Severus wore underneath, letting that join the robe on the floor and exposing the holey and stained singlet that Severus wore underneath.

“I’m sorry, my… underwear…” Severus whispered, scarlet again.

Remus slid his hands down the still-thin body and untucked the singlet from Severus’s trousers. Slowly, he pushed it up, running his hands across the pale skin and sparse black hair of Severus’s chest, making sure he brushed the nipples on the way. Severus gave a little gasp.

I’ll get… um… if you… if you touch me like that,” he said, blushing again.

“That is the general idea,” Remus replied, discarding the singlet and returning his hands to the obviously sensitive area.

“Oh.”

Remus slid one hand around to Severus’s back and pulled him in for a kiss, while his other hand moved down to the waistband of the trousers. He unbuttoned them and pushed down the zip, feeling the signs of growing arousal beneath his hand. He brought his other hand down and began to slide both trousers and underwear over Severus’s hips. He broke the kiss so that he could move them down Severus’s legs, occasionally brushing his lips against the pale chest as he did so.

Severus’s half-erect penis was temptingly close to his face when he realised he had forgotten to remove the shoes and socks first.

“Oops,” he said, looking up with a rueful grin, “so much for my smooth seduction attempt. I must apologise for being horribly out of practice.”

Severus, despite his rather obvious enjoyment, was looking quite anxious, but Remus’s error seemed to break a little tension. Severus actually rolled his eyes. There was the fainted hint of a smile on his lips as Remus quickly helped Severus out of his shoes and socks, before completely removing his trousers and underpants.

“You appear rather overdressed, Lupin,” Severus said as Remus removed his cardigan and began unbuttoning his shirt. Severus moved to help him, his fingers brushing the hair underneath, sending little shocks through Remus’s skin. When the shirt was removed, Severus pressed his hands to Remus’s chest.

“I’ve wondered what you looked under those cardigans for some time,” he said.

Remus felt a moment of discomfort. He had a lot of scars and Remus had always been careful to ensure that Severus never saw him naked when he was helping him after his transformation. But Severus began to run his fingers over the scars.

“Are they sensitive?”

“Some are. Some feel odd. Some are… oh.”

Severus had reached his nipples.

“I noticed that mine were sensitve when you touched me.”

Remus gave a soft murmer of approval, encouraging Severus to continue. As Severus brushed his thumbs over the nubs, back and forth, around, tracing patterns, moving away and then back, Remus was struck by a memory of Severus in their student days, the boy who appeared to pay little attention, but sucked up the lessons like a sponge. Whatever his experience, Remus thought, Severus would be a quick learner.

5.  
They took their time in the shower, Remus washing Severus’s hair and body with a lot more caressing and stroking than strictly necessary for personal hygeine. Severus began to touch Remus too, making a half-hearted effort with soap and flannel before abandoning the pretence and simply moving his hands around Remus’s body. He seemed to be observing closely, going back to a spot again and again if Remus gave a response.

Once they were dried, Remus led Severus to bed, abandoning the idea of a dressing gown. Severus followed him, meekly but not appearing unwilling.

“So, Severus… what do you like?” Remus asked, between kisses.

Severus tensed slightly.

“Like?”

“What do you enjoy? You know… mmm…. where do you like… to be touched… what do you… like to do… in bed?”

Remus had moved along Severus’s jaw and was whispering in his ear but, feeling him tense further, he pulled back. If Severus really had never… whatever he had never done, then those questions might leave him feeling very exposed.

“What do you fantasise about, Severus?”

He reached down and took Severus’s hand, bringing it to his face.

“Do you imagine touching me?”

He let go of Severus’s hand and moved across to stroke Snape’s cheek.

“Do you imagine me touching you?”

Severus’s eyes were wide, the pupils dilated.

“Yes.”

“Where do you imagine me touching you, Severus?”

He moved his hand down and began to brush his fingers across Severus’s chest.

“Do you like this?” he asked. “Do you fantasise about this?”

His hand moved further down, stroking his belly, across the narrow hips, to the top of his buttocks.

“What about this? Do you like this?”

“Yes, that’s… yes.”

Severus moved his hips closer, perhaps involuntarily and, for a moment, his erection grazed against Remus’s. Severus gasped and Remus felt a jolt, as if electricity had pulsed through him. He brought his body closer so that their chests were touching and began to whisper in Severus’s ear.

“You want me to touch your cock, Severus? Is that it? You want me to touch your huge, hot, hard cock?”

The whimper that Severus gave in response gave Remus his answer. He slid his hand around and let his fingertips graze the swollen prick, tickling and teasing at the tip and then down the shaft.

“You like this, Severus?”

“Yes.”

His voice was a choked whisper, as if Remus was wringing it out of him with the slow, rhythmic movements of his hand.

“What else would you like, Severus? What else do you fantasise about? We could just do it like this, my hand on you. Or…”

Remus pulled away from his ear and began to nibble down his neck.

“I could…”

He was kissing across the top of his chest now, along the bony collarbone.

“… use my…”

He moved down, kissing and licking at one nipple before taking it, very gently, in his teeth.

“… mouth.”

“Ahh.”

Remus felt Severus arch his back slightly.

“You like that, don’t you, sweetheart… you like my mouth on you... do you want me to… go further… my mouth on… your cock? Do you want me to suck you, Severus?”

He began to kiss his way down the pale belly, down the trail of dark hair, then abruptly changed direction and began to kiss the top of Severus’s thigh. In response, Severus arched his back and parted his legs. The engorged erection brushed against Remus’s cheek.

“Do you, Severus?”

Severus gave a strangled whimper, before the words were forced out.

“Yes, yes, Lupin, please.”

Lupin’s tongue flicked out between his lips and he began to lick his way up the shaft. He pressed his lips to the leaking slit then parted them, drawing the hard cock into his mouth, sliding down and then drawing back slightly. Severus’s back arched and he began to twist his shoulders, writhing with pleasure as Remus sucked and slid and swallowed. Remus could see the elegant hands clenched into the sheets and strands of long black hair clinging to his face as his head moved from side to side and his neck arched back exposing his throat. It was a look of utter abandon, as if he was completely lost in the sensation, and Remus wondered if anyone, ever, had seen Severus like that before.

Then Severus gave a strangled gasp and warm fluid was pulsing into Remus’s mouth.

6.  
Remus crawled his way up the bed to kiss Severus with still-damp lips. He looked into the dark eyes and gave a soft smile.

“So,” he asked, “was that like you imagined?”

The dark eyebrows drew together.

“No, not really” Severus said, his tone very measured. “I think my expectations may have been… rather low. That was remarkable.”

The thoughtful expression on Severus’s face combined with his rather analytical comments were so typical of the man that Remus had come to love that he almost couldn’t stop himself from laughing. However his insistent erection was a rather powerful distraction. It was pressed against Severus’s thigh and he seemed to suddenly notice.

“Lupin, you are… um… what is next?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, that depends. What do you want? What else have you fantasised about?”

“Everything,” Severus whispered and then, frowning a little, he continued, “well, not everything. But…”

He shifted his hips and moved his legs further apart.

“You,” he breathed, “you, inside me.”

“Severus, are you sure?” Remus asked, his mind wondering whether that was a good idea although his body was clearly very keen.

“It can hurt, sometimes, especially if you haven’t…”

“I’m aware of that, Lupin,” Severus said sharply.

Remus moved in to kiss him briefly, before whispering in his ear..

“Alright. I… I’m not complaining of course. I want to be inside you very, very much.”

He flicked one hand in the air and it was immediately lubricated, a spell every teenage boy at Hogwarts learned from the older boys at some stage, although it was never on the curriculum. He moved his hand down and began to stroke around Severus’s thighs, between his parted legs, in behind his balls, sliding back until he reached the tight ring of muscle.

“I’ll stretch you a little first, with my fingers,” he said and, at Severus’s nod, a single finger penetrated the snug hole. Severus gasped and Remus felt clenching around his finger.

“Try to relax if you can, Severus. And if you want me to stop, just–“

“No, don’t stop.”

“Okay.”

Remus moved his finger, massaging gently until he felt Severus relax, then slipping another finger inside. He held still for a moment, watching the faint grimace that crossed Severus’s face, before moving again. His movements were slow, rhythmic, in and out, around, up and down, working to stretch the reluctant muscles. He slid in a third finger then twisted his hand as he searched for the prostate, then felt everything contract around his fingers as he made contact. Severus gave a strangled gasp.

“Do you like that, Severus?”

“More, oh, Merlin, that’s…”

“Soon, Severus, nearly there.”

He twisted his fingers a little more, ensuring he was as prepared as possible.

“You know, it’s probably more comfortable for the first time if you are on your front,” Remus said, continuing his stretching.

Severus shook his head.

“No, need you… need to see you… please…”

“Alright.”

Remus withdrew his fingers and recast the lubrication charm, this time on his leaking erection. Severus pulled his legs further apart and his knees up and Remus pushed one leg up so the calf was against his shoulder. Severus hooked the other leg around Remus waist. Then Remus pressed the head of his cock against the stretched hole and entered him.

“Ahh.”

Severus gave a cry that could have been pain or pleasure, Remus couldn’t tell. He paused, about halfway in, desperate to be fully sheathed inside the tightness but cautious of hurting Severus.

“Don’t… don’t stop… more…”

“I’m not hurting you?”

“Yes… no… yes, but… please… deeper.”

Remus complied, thrusting in fully then pausing to look at Severus’s face. His mouth was open, his forehead beaded with sweat and his eyes were staring directly into Remus’s. Holding his gaze, Remus began to move his hips, the movements slow and shallow at first and then becoming more intense. Severus clutched at his back with ragged fingernails and then his other hand grasped Remus’s buttock, as if demanding him to thrust harder. And thrust harder and deeper he did, abandoning himself to the rhythm of their bodies together until the wave began to rise within him and he lost control as the climax took him.

As he came down, he withdrew from Severus’ body, feeling his come leak out of the stretched hole but not being able to summon the energy for a cleaning charm. He lowered himself, none too elegantly, onto Severus’s chest.

“Severus, that was… incredible.”

“Oh,” Severus replied, raising his eyebrows slightly. “So you enjoyed that, then, Lupin?”

Remus pushed himself up slightly so he could look Severus in the eye again.

“You know, Severus, you just came in my mouth and then allowed me to take you up the arse. I think, perhaps, it might be time for you to start calling me by my first name.”

A smile twitched at the corner of Severus’s mouth.

“Very well, then,” he said, the syllables slipping silkily from his lips. “Remus.”  



End file.
